Brothers
by seastar529
Summary: Eragon dosent know who his brother is! Murtagh does! This is going to be interesting when they get to tell eachother! This will only make sense if you read! Please read and review!


Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own inheritance cycle unfortunately, if I did there would be a lot of brotherly love .

Warnings: This AU, this is one way that you have seen your brother yet never knew!

Please no flames.

#####################

Slam! This one sound made all the people in the cafeteria jump/fallback/trip. All the students looked over to another table were a group was staring at one of their members who was currently with his head against the wooden table. He had obviously just sat down because his tray of food was placed dangerously close to the edge. The looks of amusement on his friends faces made him glare as he looked up to them from his place on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" was the ever so indifferent question from Murtagh even if the questioner was secretly worried. He was not sure what had happened to Eragon who was his younger brother, though that was unknown by the rest of the group and maybe the sibling himself.

"Just shut up Murtagh I am not in the mood to deal with you alright. Just leave me alone to deal with my annoyance and misery!" Eragon growled, he didn't know why but Murtaghs attitude always bothered him so he tended to refrain from talking to him lest they get into a pointless argument about some unrelated topic.

Saphira, Eragon's best friend slapped him over the head before yelling, "Stop being depressing that's unneeded and definitely unwanted!"

Arya another of their friends only snorted softly before going back to her food it wasn't uncommon for Eragon to come to the table and groan about some topic, in fact it was the most enjoyable part of the meal, isn't it sad!

"Look here, don't bite our heads off just to sooth your grumpy pleasure because sorry I'm not going to tolerate it three days in the same week, and we don't even know why this has been happening!" Murtagh's best friend and Saphira's boyfriend Thorn grumbled making the others nod their heads in agreement, a depressed Eragon was not the best thing only a conflicted one.

"What is wrong Argetlam?" Nasuada asked using the nickname for Eragon that only the two of them knew the meaning to.

"Is it you know?" Eragon's cousin Roran asked quietly getting a nod and a groan from the younger, before the younger tried to bang his head again. Luckily Roran put his hand in the spot before Eragon put his head softening the blow significantly.

"Clue us in please!" Arya requested making the others that didn't know nod their heads in unison, this group was freaky good at doing things in unison.

"My brother and I are going to meet up with each other tonight!" Eragon said getting a few interesting results. Arya's eyes bulged, Saphira started to choke on her food, Thorn coughed slightly, and Murtagh as expected did nothing.

"You have a brother, since when? Why didn't I know this before hand? Did you seriously keep something so important from me?" Arya screamed but everyone ignored her as she ranted.

"Isn't that a good thing I mean he is family!" Murtagh asked thankfully keeping his desperation out of his voice.

"The thing is that I don't remember much about him, I haven't seen him since I was five or at least I don't think I have. He seems to be all but forgotten in my house, there is no pictures of him, mom wont talk about him and heck if I remember anything! I don't remember his name or attitude, I don't remember if he liked me or not, or if he was close to me before! The only thing I remember is that he is two years older around Thorn's age, I don't even remember his birthday for pickle's sake!" Eragon exclaimed, even letting out his favorite saying, this made all of the people give him a look of sympathy except for Murtagh who was at the moment internally celebrating that his brother didn't hate him and even if he forgot that can and will be changed!

"What do I even say to him 'hello, what's your name, favorite color, birth date, were we close when we were younger, and finally why were we split apart in the first place?' yeah I doubt that will go over well with him!" Eragon yelled.

"I advise you not to do that and make friendly conversation!" Murtagh tried helpfully to calm his brother down, unsuccessfully. Eragon looked at him like he had grown five heads, a tail and neon pink skin tone.

"You've never seen me when I am nervous I blurt out the weirdest, most obvious, most random things!" Eragon spoke deadpanning.

"I doubt its that bad!" Murtagh snorted in disbelief to make his point clear.

"No its really bad!" Everyone else argued.

######################

"Honey your brother is here come down he really wants to see you!" Selene yelled from the front hall of the Rider household. This made the teen groan at the too soon meeting, 'and by soon' he thought, 'I mean a thousand years way too soon.'

Sighing though he slowly walked to the front of the house hesitating at the entrance to the main hall slightly before walking in only to freeze seeing Murtagh in the room with his mother, and he was smirking.

"My birthday is May twenty-sixth, my favorite color is red, we were pretty close as kids, and we were split up to the divorce, I also don't like pickles like you do and therefore think that for pickle's sake is meaningless, but other than that miss me brother!" the apparently older sibling yelled jumping and throwing his arms wide open in a way that made the shorter think of a car salesman showing off his merchandise. Eragon waited a second before turning and running to his room locking the door before his family could follow.

###################################

So for the next few days Eragon avoided his friends, brother, mother, and anyone else. He would get up sneak to school breakfast in hand before his family awoke, sat in a corner far away from class, snuck to the library for lunch, snuck in to his window to get inside his house, he didn't eat dinner with family and had showers when they were asleep. All in all he was very careful about his confrontations. Unfortunately this didn't stop Murtagh from figuring out the pattern. And after being ignored this teen wasn't going to play very nice.

So when Eragon came home the next day Murtagh was already there as he couldn't lock his door during the day, playing with a few trinkets on his desk. When the younger saw him he froze, long enough for the darker teen to tackle him and pin him to the floor.

"I am sick of this little hide and seek game you are playing brother dearest, so we are going to talk and since I cant trust you to not run of we will be staying like this for a while!" he growled. Eragon knew that he wouldn't be able to struggle, so instead he went limp. There was a moment of silence.

"What do you want!" Eragon spoke up gently.

"Well, I wanted to talk to my brother who is avoiding me like the plague!"

"Was not I was just not talking to you or anyone else for that matter!"

"Yes that is called avoiding little brother!"

"Don't call me that!"

This made Murtagh growl angrily, he wasn't going to hear his brother reject him as family, and if it means making him see reason he would have to do something! So he picked up the younger slightly worried by his weight, and brought him over to him bed where they laid down, or Murtagh did and Eragon struggled to get away. Unfortunately the older was much stronger than him so his tries were futile. These struggles made Murtagh lean down to him ear and whisper, "I am older and stronger and just want to be family so give up I'm not letting go!"

Finally out of energy the younger did just that and unconsciously moved closer to the largest source of heat (Murtagh) in his sleepy state. This got a chuckle from the other who was smirking.

"I guess you just needed to get over denial, isn't that right!" Murtagh smirked when he got a nod of agreement, "well now that that's over little brother we can be a great family!"

Eragon just nodded sleepily before falling asleep soon followed by the elder.

#######################################

The next morning (Saturday) was different, Eragon came to breakfast after waking up in his brother's possessive arms. He apologized profusely on his avoidance and ate quietly the rest of the time. Afterwards the whole weekend was spent with the brothers getting closer, arguing, getting closer, and arguing.

On Monday the school was shocked when the two walked to school together, and during lunch they were bombarded with questions. They answered none. That was until there friends confronted them when they sat down.

"Agon, why haven't you talked with us for the past few days?" Saphira asked.

"Just a few things I needed to work out!" Eragon replied.

"What the heck has gotten into you two I thought you always fought when you guys talked with each other?" Arya asked.

"We got over that!" Eragon said quietly.

"Not really I still want to annoy you dear brother but I definitely won't take one of your silent treatments again!" Murtagh said teasingly.

"BROTHER!" The group yelled in unison, Arya stood in surprise, Saphira fell in shock and needed Thorn to stand back up, before Roran fainted. Everyone looked at his unconscious body.

"Is he dead?" Eragon asked.

"No just unconscious!" Murtagh said. Then the bell rang and the group dispersed to go to the class, forgetting that a certain cousin was still on the floor of the cafeteria.

That was until during the middle of the night Eragon remembered, "Oh no we forgot Roran!"

"Don't worry he'll be there tomorrow now go to bed!" Murtagh grumbled from his side.

################################

"Huh where am I?" Roran asked before remembering but he wasn't in the cafeteria anymore, was this a closet! The school must've known he was a live right but why put him in a closet?

###################################

What do you guys think? Please Review!


End file.
